Zootopia: The Return Of The NightHowlers
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: All seems well at the Zootopia Police Department. That is when Chief Bogo attempted to show Officer Nick Wilde a familiar case file that may indicate the future of the city. Judy Hopps is intrigued by the case and will do anything to protect Zootopia, and her hometown of BunnyBurrow. MUST-READ
1. Chapter 1: All Seems Well

Chapter 1: All Seems Well

3 months had passed since animals in the city of Zootopia were in shock and awe after the NightHowler flowers were delivered into the city via an abandoned underground train carriage that wasn't related to Albuquerque in any way. It was also 3 months after Judy Hopps delivered her speech to the city, ridding of the NightHowlers and assuring a vacine for those who were affected, including Emmitt Otterton. Nick Wilde was also recruited to the Zootopia Police Department for assisting Judy on the case. The two were casually working in the ZPD, their offices (Which were opposite each other in terms of size).

"Now let's see...". The rabbit was calmly checking her computer for other cases. Nick was working at his desk, writing down notes for what other cases may be lurking.

She firmly took control of everything and was reachable of almost anything in the city. Despite first being recruited as a weakened metermaid, she checked that everything was secure. She then logged her computer off and turned the monitor off. She took time to get the keys to her police car and wanted to see if everything was under control. Nick spotted her do this and spoke...

"Carrots". He spoke.

"Yes Nick?".

"What are you doing?".

"I'm patrolling the streets of Zootopia. We're short on cases. I'm going to check if everything in the city is secure for us to move on".

"You say we are short on cases?". The fox answered. "I'm pretty sure Chief Bogo has something important for us to do right now, so why don't we go hop on over to him".

"Not right now, Nick". Judy denied the offer, leaving him in dismay. "What I'm persuing is serious business I have to content with".

"Yes, and what I'm about to do is serious business regarding the city".

"Fine...fine...don't go crying to me if he has nothing for us to crack down".

"I will say the same thing about you, carrots". The fox smirked, knowing that he was in a playful manner and not going to be tamed and trained.

Judy stepped outside of the ZPD building, the city usually busy around 15:00. Cars were lined up from the traffic, the wind was in slight silence. She checked her watch. Her shift ended in a few hours from now. She checked that she still had the keys to the car. Yep. The small, grey rabbit soon walked up to her car, knowing that what she may have in duty was going to be the case. She unlocked the car and opened the door to the driver's seat. She jumped in and shut the door. Judy started the engine and proceeded to do her job normally. She looked at the traffic speed and wanted to be patient. They started to move again after the traffic lights turned green, thus the oppurtunity for Judy to move towards the clear road. Her job was to monitor everything around the city of Zootopia, including trekking through Tundratown and the Rainforest District. Everything and everyone was in no dire situations of any help, nor were there any suspicious activity or crime creeping in.

* * *

Back at the ZPD...

Nick had just opened the door to the briefing room. He was casually waiting in and a case that may interest him to go alone to solve. Chief Bogo was also there, organizing case files and studies. The fox took a slight glipse at the cheif before looking at the giant board of different cases.

"Now what to pick...". Nick said to himself, the chief hesitated to reply.

"Where's Officer Judy Hopps?".

"Oh". Nick turned his body to him. "Carrots has gone out to drive around the city for any suspicious activities and or crime. Man...since when did she start in the Patrol Division. I must be so confused right now. I was actually persuading her to come with me and check out these cases that may interest even both of us to complete".

"We do have alot of cases that may need to be solved, Officer Nick. But we can assure you we get the best results. These are just the few examples...".

Chief Bogo attempted to show Nick some files that he had organized. One of them just happened to interest the sly fox as he hesitated to speak of solving said case.

"What is this?". Nick attempted to read the case study. What he could't believe that what was on the document meant alot to the city in the near future. "There has been a suspicious activity in the nearby region. Some scientists re-created the NightHolwer serum and are attempting another attack on the city".

"It is up to you and Judy to find out about the case and report any evidence back to me and Clawhauser. Don't dissapoint me, Nick".

"We won't. Now if only Carrots was here to see this...".

"If only Judy was carefully monitoring this right now instead of doing what she does best".

"Hey. Cheif. It was the right decision for her to patrol the streets of Zootopia and wtach out for any crime. It helps with economy and tourism, and best of all stops any type of violence in any part of the city".

"She should be used to this by now". Chief Bogo responded.

Just then, the door opened and Judy was seen walking toward Nick and Cheif Bogo, seemingly reporting on no crime as of yet.

"Been driving through the city and saw no sign of crime as of yet". The rabbit proceeded to be shown the case file Nick was reading earlier. "What is this?".

"It's the case you're going to be doing with Officer Nick Wilde". The chief answered independantly.

"It seems as some scientists in a nearby region has re-created the NightHowler serum and are selling it to some gang located nearby to wreck havoc in the city. They were 100% prey". The fox explained.

Judy gasped. She couldn't bear to think a peaceful city like Zootopia would suffer another strike of the NightHowler flowers. She nodded and took the case without hesitation.

"I need to figure out the source of this case". She spoke.

"And while you're figuring that out, I'll get to work on the equipment we do need to travel to that nearby region". Nick answered.

"As long as we what we need, we hail no problem". The rabbit and the fox exited the breifing room, Chief Bogo wtahcing them from his desk. He casually got back to organizing the other case files for the other mebers of the Zootopia Police Department once they get back from other duties.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Chief Bogo showing one such case file to Nick that seemed familiar and persuading Judy to be assigned to said case. How will they get on? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Sources Tell Otherwise

Chapter 2: Sources Tell Otherwise

Judy Hopps proceeded to start the engine to her cop car, Nick seated in the passenger seat for assistance. The rabbit managed to move the car with no problems. The two were starting their case with the future of the city in mind. The NightHowler serum had been created and the fate of Zootopia (And it's 90% prey) were in their hands as we know it.

"Ok...now the time to head to that region...". The rabbit softly spoke, the fox looking at the case file Chief Bogo had gave him.

"Do you think this will go down without a hitch, or is it just me?".

"We hail no obstacle as of yet, Nick. Don't let this one get to you".

"Hmmmm...what if alot of sources tell us of lots of animals to talk to about the case? I don't want to go through what you did 4 months ago with Emmitt Otterton".

"Don't go there. I've been through much worser situations that that".

"Worser's not a word, you know that". The fox cunningly got around.

"We need not worry about jokes now. We've a case to solve".

"I think you should read this". Nick opted to push the case file more to Judy's side of the car, where the bunny was concentrating on the road more than anything else.

"What is it?".

"Oh, I think we may have a little talk about the extention of the case. We may have animals to talk to".

"Not now, Nick. Wait until we get over there".

"Fine. Jokes on you if we happen to backtrack between Zootopia and it's nearby residence". Nick was resting in the car, the rabbit still driving toward the indicated location. Both were determined the complete it, albiet Nick warning about a possible backtrack that could make the whole thing seemed padded. However, was the fox right about the whole thing seemingly longer than usual? Or was it just a smart trick persuading Judy to work harder than usual? Whatever turn it may take, both of the given options spiralled inside the fox's mind, making him uneasy about the situation in a temperarily manner. The two made their way over to the nearby residence, where two anthropormorphic sheep were carrying some chemicals into their trailer home. The two cops were uneasy about this and decided to question them about the NightHowlers' return. They got out of the car after parking it, and started to walk towards them.

"Excuse me". Judy pulled out her notebook. "Do you know anything about the re-creation of the NightHowler serum in this part of the country?".

"NightHowlers?". One of the sheep asked.

"We've already dealt and tackled with this kind of thing before and it's making us queasy about it's possible epidemic that could be spread to all predators of Zootopia". Nick explained.

"Uh...sorry. We don't use chemicals to create that sort of thing. We're using these to make scientific liquid and they be experiment on all kind of things...that are also scientific".

"But do you know someone that is re-creating the serum?".

"Heck if I know. The only person that does know about the return of those pesky flowers would be a cunning weasel who sells bootleg DvDs to everyone around the city".

"Duke Weaselton...". Judy answered. "He must know everything about the case. We must track him down".

"He's in the city. Told you we might be backtracking. Was I right? Yes, yes I was".

"C'mon Nick, let's move!". The rabbit ran to the car and hopped in, Nick entering from the other side. From there, the rabbit simply started the engine and the cop car was rolling down the road towards the city. Nick was reading the case file once more and started to realize it all made sense: Asking the residence for the real clues, or so it may have came to be this way. The car entered the city via Sahara Square and the two cops made sure to track down Duke Weaseltown and ask him for clues on the case.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Judy and Nick asking the sheep residence and indicating Duke Weaseltown was next to be questioned. How will they do it? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Questioned

Chapter 3: Questioned

The car rolled into the city through an entrance in Sahara Square. Judy and Nick were currently tracking down Duke Weaselton to question him about the return of the NightHowler serum. He was indeed selling bootleg DvDs, something that he does best to replace shoplifting and selling drugs. The two cops were using his signal on a GPS device to track him down. He already had a run-in with the ZPD before. The fox and the bunny were casually finding him, which turned out he was in the same location, at the corner of one such street. The fox and the bunny spotted him and parked nearby his stand, getting out and walking towards him. He had a selection of DreamWorks bootleg movies to sell (Because hey, we all saw the Disney bootlegs in the movie, right?). The weasel saw the cops coming toward him and acted cool.

"Well well well. Looky here, it's flatfoot and her little buddy. Kind to buy any DvDs in regards to avoid getting cuffed?!".

"Not right now, Weselton. what do you know about the case of the re-creation of the NightHowler serum?". Judy asked.

"It's Weaselton. Duke Weaselton. And I know little about what has been going on outside of the city boundaries. Say you should hop on out and discover this for yourself".

"Two sheep on the outskirts of the city lead us directly towards you". Nick explained.

"Well, did they? They must be talking to the wrong guy. The last time I known about the return of the NightHowlers would be when Bellwether seeked to start the epidemic again, otherwise you'll be out of the job".

"Mayor Bellwether...". The bunny caught on.

"So you say we should speak to her cut out by cells?". The fox replied.

"Hmmmm. What else do you know?".

"I know nothing, as I stated before. Now scram before I start gang violence and put you two under pressure".

"Hmmm...". Judy was writing the notes in her notebook. "Thanks for your assistance anyway, Weselton".

"It's Duke Weaselton to you, fluffball. Do you want these movies or not?!".

"I think someone's getting hot-headed because of changed ways". Nick smirked.

"We should go back to the ZPD and report what we have to Cheif Bogo". The bunny walked back to the cop car, Nick following, but not before the weasel took out a picture and explained to the two small cops.

"Oh! Coppers!". He grasped the attention of the two. "I almost forgot. I came with a picture that was merely hidden inside my small pockets. Here, you may need this".

He gave Nick the picture and smiled, knowing that the small piece of evidence may come in handy later down the line. The fox smiled too, before he caught up with Judy and took the passengar seat. He looked at the weasel who returned to selling bootleg movies and turned to Judy, giving her the picture.

"What is this?". The female bunny asked, to which the docile weasel was giving the red fox next to her what was useful.

"Duke Weaseltown gave me this picture to show evidence of the NightHowlers being created in that nearby residence we went to earlier. It may heel us some time from any liability around the corner".

"You think this may help?".

"Yes. Yes it will. Are we going to report back to Cheif Bogo or not?".

"Right!". Judy Hopps put her foot down on the pedal and started to move the car towards its destination.

* * *

Judy and Nick stepped foot into the main lobby of the Zootopia Police Department and made their way over to Cheif Bogo's office with the evidence intact. Benjamin Clawhauser was busy working at his desk, with the other officers doing their duties. The two cops were casually walking over to where they need to be. They knocked on the office door, waiting patiently for the chief to open. Judy looked at the picture again and knew what has to be done. Chief Bogo opened his office door and saw Judy and Nick, along with a specified picture showing evidence of the NightHowler serum. The two were kindly greeted inside after explaining the case, Chief Bogo sitting down at his desk.

"Here's the picture". The bunny proceeded to hand the chief the photo, in which he greatly stared at it and saw clear of the serum.

"It may seem that this serum can be seen clearer than any other pictures the press took. Who gave this to you?".

"Duke Weaseltown, sir. He changed his ways. He isn't bothered on shoplifting and drugs. He's more of selling bootlegs to the residents".

"I see. I'm glad he's doing so more than gang violence in a liable manner. This photo is a big step up in this case".

"Well, any halation is better than no halation, am I right?". Judy said.

"I'll have this stored when you'll get back with more of the case and we can put two and two together to make out who is responsible for delivering these 'NightHowler' flowers to Zootopia". The chief explained.

"I guess they won't be having time to todokete". Nick smirked.

"I guess not, Officer Nick. You may be dismissed. I'm counting on you two to rescue the city once more".

And so, the two cops exited the office with no hesitation and headed towards to prison to speak to Bellwether about the case. Let's just say things are going as planned for the two of them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Duke Weaselton handing a picture to Nick after being questioned, and the two cops reporting their current findings to Chief Bogo. What more is there of the case? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Fast

Chapter 4: Not So Fast

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were currently heading their way over to the Zootopia Police Department's prison quarters where Dawn Bellwether was situated. They were in need to speak to her after Duke Weaselton gave them a clue and told them the next animal to talk to. The two cops knew how to get around the ZPD HQ, as they already were entering the prison area. They spoke with the receptionist and explained that they had to talk to a certain sheep prisoner.

"Excuse me, ma'am". Judy spoke to the receptionist of the prison quarters, whom was an anthropormorphic moose. "Do you mind if we go and speak to one of the prisoners?".

"Sure. Which one do you prefer to speak to?".

"It's about the case, ma'am". Nick spoke out. "We need to go and talk to Dawn Bellwether about a very serious subject that I'm sure puts the faith of Zootopia in our hands".

"You want to go to Bellwether's prison cell and talk to her?".

"It's very serious, ma'am". The bunny kindly replied.

"Go right ahead". The moose let the two cops through. "The cell number is A113".

"Thank you". Judy thanked.

"Just doing my job, ma'am".

The two small cops therefore went ahead and headed for cell number A113 (Remember, Disney, not Pixar). Bellwether was still in the prison since March. Judy and Nick picked out which cell number was the right one, thus once noticing the right cell, Bellwether noticed a sound. She turned around and saw Nick and Judy, them and her only seperated by steel barriers.

"Nick! Judy!". The sheep spoke.

"Bellwether". The bunny explained. "Do you know anything about the recent return of the 'NightHowler' serum that you used to pose?".

"What NightHowler return? I only know that the serum is long gone".

"Not so neccessarily". Nick timed the conversation to explain the mass. "You see, some scientists out of the city has re-created what looks to be the NightHowler serum and are planning to use it on the predators of Zootopia. It'll be like what you posed before you came to be ending up in this place".

"I never told them to re-create the serum". Bellwether defended. "I was here the entire time. Look, see. Here since March. You can't tell me what I ave or haven't done. Anyway, how are you going to provoke this?".

"What do you know?". Judy wanted answers.

"I only know about a car that pulled up from that region to a nearby house that lies within the city limits".

"What was the plate number?".

"FST NML!". The sheep was desperate for them to leave, thus she spouted the answer.

"Hmmmm...". The bunny wrote the plate in her notebook. Nick, however recognized the plate and tried to remember.

"Where have I seen that plate before?". He pondered.

"Look". Bellwether was eager to let them not traumatize her to the point of obscurity. "A fellow inmate that shares the same cell as me told me about the story. He doesn't know anything much about the case either. He's just a criminal that shares the same cell".

"Interesting...Bellwhether, thank you for your co-operation on helping us with the case. I'm sure we will give you the credit, but we're still not busting you out of the prison quarters".

"I know, but I want you two to leave me be and let me live life in this 'Hellhole'".

"Sure. Whatever". Nick concluded. "Have fun while you can".

And so, the two small cops exited the prison quarters in hopes of finding the given number plate provided. Nick recognized the plate, but who was driving the car? Judy got her car keys and unlocked the cop car. From there, she used the dashboard to track down FST NML. It was at the north-western corner of the Rainforest District, just 1 mile from both the Canal District and the Meadowlands. Judy and Nick therfore headed north to the chosen location.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Bellwether guiding Nick and Judy to track the car with the license plate 'FST NML', and the chosen plate provided locating the two cops to the north-western corner of the Rainforest District. Who will it be? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Its Toll

Chapter 5: Taking Its Toll

Judy and Nick were heading north of the Rainforest District in search of the number plate 'FST NML'. They recently were told by Bellwether about the case, albiet a fellow inmate told her originally. The two cops were in search in the far north of the district, just outside Canal District and Meadowlands. They had a hard time looking for the given car due to the foggy, murky enviroment around them. While driving on one of the dirt roads, they saw a sign leading up to a treehouse and therefore decided to check it out, given that this might lead to the small cops finidng the right car. They walked along the dirt path that ran along the main road to an isolated residence. Judy was carrying her flashlight and aiming it at dim areas, while Nick was alongside her, with nothing in his hands. The two finally spotted a house that ends with the dirt path. Also, they saw the exact same car that Bellweather had explained to them. The number plate read out 'FST NML' and Judy was right to take the path. The bunny knocked on the door and waited patientally, knowing that everything was going to be solved in a matter of minutes, or was it? Alot of time was spent waiting for the door to open. That moment was when the bunny realized who the owner was. Before the door could be fully opened, Nick recognized the resident.7

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!". The fox said. "How are you?".

"I am doing as well".

"Listen, Flash". Judy got to the subject. "Do you know anything about the recent NightHowler return?".

Flash slowly shook his head, making the bunny a tad impatient.

"No, I do not know of-".

"Great! so can you...".

"-the NightHowler's return".

"Hang on". Nick lead. "I'll think I'll take the talking. I'm a patient guy. You can write the notes down".

"I'm on it!". Judy proceeded to let the fox do the talking and decided to pull her notebook out.

"You see, Dawn Bellwether lead us to you. We even used a tracking system in our police car to find you here. Don't worry, we're not cuffing you. What do you know about the case?".

"There was a weasel who told me that delivery into the city was profitable. He also stated that Jerry Jumbeaux Jr was explaining the story to one of its fellow customers that originally told him to successfully deliver the serum into the city".

"Hmmmm...the suspect leads us back to Duke Weaselton". Judy spoke. "But he can't be the one who's delivering the serum into Zootopia. This is puzzling".

"Thanks you for you're co-operationg, Flash. If carrots could stay here longer, she might have die of boredom. Thank you for telling us the story".

"It is a pleasure to be speaking to you". The sloth answered slowly.

"I think we got the case steadily on course". Nick walked back to the cop car, Judy following her. She got out the keys and unlocked the doors. She hopped in, Nick taking the passenger seat once more, and Judy started the engine. She put her small foot on the pedal and the car reared off towards Sahara Square to speak to Duke Weaselton for the second time.

* * *

Duke Weaselton was in another part of Sahara Square. This time, he was selling Universal bootleg DvDs to the anthropormorphic public. He soaked in the cash without really trying, and he became a professional at how he handles his job. He soon spotted a cop car heading towards him and stop in front of him. He gulped as he didn't want to be thrown in jail. Judy and Nick hopped out and walked towards him once more, the weasel not done with their findings.

"Spit it out, Weselton!". The bunny spoke. "What do you have of the delivery?!".

"What delivery?!". The weasel snapped back.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Do you want me to go over how you tried to find a way to sneek the serum into Zootopia?".

"I never did that shtick! I was talking to Fru Fru about the occasion of her monthly anniversary. I also spoke with Dr Madge about how we would build a sheep bunker for when the serum could be returning back into the city".

"Hmmm...I see...we'll be speaking to all of them to find out who is the real suspect. You're still not out of the limelight yet, Weselton!".

"It's Weaselton. Duke Weaselton!".

"Whatever. Look. We better be reporting our findinds back to the ZPD and look out the recent activity around Dr Madge, Fru Fru and Jerry Jumbeaux Jr". The bunny concluded, Nick following her. The two cops thefroe hopped into the police car and reared off towards the ZPD to report the recent findings to Chief Bogo. All was well, with three suspects to talk to, nothing could go 180, unless Judy thought that Duke Weaselton was the real suspect. The car rolled into the parking lot of the ZPD and the two cops found a place to park and got out, effectively heading towards the building in pride.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Duke Weaselton and Flash Slothmore being questioned about the case, with the formal giving out two more chosen witnesses. What will they capatilize on the subject? Read on to find ou. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: This Could Go Three Ways

Chapter 6: This Could Go Three Ways

The two cops were on their way to the Zootopia Police Department to report back to Chief Bogo, though the case still not complete yet. Judy and Nick had three suspects to question, albiet the bunny keeping her mind on Duke Weaselton being the real deal. The two entered the building and saw Clawhauser working at his desk. The two therefore headed to Chief Bogo's office once again full of confidence and determination. The two climbed up the steps to the second floor and walked to his office. They knocked on the door and waited, the bunny checking her findings. Cheif Bogo opened the door and saw the two cops.

"Sir". Judy spoke. "We've updated our findings on the case. We spoke to more people around the city, indicating of some kind of delivery of these 'NightHowlers'".

"Delivery?".

"Yes". Nick replied. "That weasel who turned his life around told us so".

"Actually. It was your friend". Tehe bunny looked to her assistance.

"Well...I'm glad you're nearing the completetion of the case, officers. Soon enough, you'll have the real criminal took into custody. But for now, we're still counting on you two to crack whatever's left of it. You may be dismissed and continue".

"Got it!". The two cops therefore left the office and back the the car. They got indication from Clawhauser about the case, and explained it to him.

"So you're saying three animals are going to be questioned?". He asked.

"Dr Madge, Fru Fru and Jerry Jumbeaux Jr, sir. We need to speak to them all".

"Well, I'm sorry". Clawhauser answered. "I can't help you. I need to stay at my post of receptionist. It is up to you two to solve this".

"I understand". Judy spoke. "Is there a spare cop car around?".

"What do you need a spare car for anyway?". Nick asked.

"Nick, you go speak to Jerry Jumbeaux Jr about the serum and I go talk to Fru Fru. We'll meet at the Cliffside Asylum and talk to Dr Madge together".

"We do have spare cars around the bac of the ZPD. If you're nterested to take one, go right ahead". Clawhauser responded.

"Great!". Judy concluded. "Nick, you get the spare key from Clawhauser. I go and talk to Fru Fru in Tundratown. You go and track down Jumbeaux's Cafe".

"Alfirmative!". Nick replied.

And so, both cops exited the main lobby and hopped into seperate cop cars. The bunny started the engine to her cop car and headed to Tundratown, while the fox picked up a car with the perfect size and headed for Jumbeaux' Cafe. The two were allowing time to unfold, as the two were in no rush to get the case done.

* * *

Judy headed for Mr Big's residence in Tundratown feelling upbeat and confident, knowing that she has the case's fate in the hands of the ZPD. She found the residence of the shrew and hopped out of the car. She knocked on the door and waited, only to be greeted by Koslov.

"Officer Judy Hopps. ZPD. Is Fru Fru in there? I kind want to speak to her about the case".

Nothing. Instead, the bear maintained the frown and kindly let the small bunny in, aware of one mistake being costly. She found Mr Big sat in his usual chair, the GodFarther-esqu shrew noticing her.

"Ah, I see you come to speak to my daughter". He spoke. "What was it that you wanted to speak about...?".

"The NightHowler's return, sir".

"Ah...She's in the next room getting prepared for her 4 month anniversary. Go ahead".

"Thank you, sir". The bunny therefore walked to the door and knocked. Within a few seconds, The small female shrew opened the door and saw Judy.

"Hi Judy!".

"Hi. Can I talk to you for a minute, if it's alright with you?".

"Sure. Was it about the delivery of the flowers Weselton explained to me?".

"Wait, you caught on to that?". Judy got out her notebook.

"Yah! He told me that the sheep were putting the flowers into a container, and shipping them off to a plant not far from the city".

"A plant...huh...interesting...What else do you know?".

"That's it". Fru Fru said. "He only told me that story".

"Hmmmmm...I get it. Like I put two and two together. I think it's all making much sense now".

"Yah! Dr Madge was monitoring the flowers too. I saw her go to the CliffSide Asylum through an entrance of a tunnel only accessable between the Rainforest District and Tundratown".

"Interesting...It was really nice to speak with you".

"I feel the same".

"I must be getting out of here and heading to Cliffside Asylum". Judy put her notebook away and off she goes to exiting the shrew's residence and back into her cop car. She started the engine and reared off towards the asylum.

* * *

"What do you have on the serum's return?". Nick was asking Jerry Jumbeaux Jr about the case, to which the elephant was docile since the last time they met.

"I only knew snippets of what was going down with the serum's return. I'm not entirely sure I was in the spotlight at the time".

"Well, what do you know?".

"I read something in the local newspaper about the NightHowler's being monitored by a honey badger. That's all what I read before I slapped in down and continued making ice-cream for the pleasure of my job".

"Dr Madge...". The fox caught the name and found it familiar: That was the last suspect they needed to question of this three way. He wrote down the notes in his notebook.

"You know who it was?".

"Not neccessarily. I mean, I am going to question the doc soon enough. I'm actually working with someone else on this case".

"Oh yeah, who?".

"That one bunny cop that saved me that Jumbo Pop when I left my wallet at home".

"Hmmmm...sure, whatever, go do your job. Leave me be doing my job perfectly without foxes like you to mess me around".

"Sure". Nick proceeded to leave the cafe. He jumped in his car and turned the engine on. He started to head off towards Cliffside Asylum, where Judy was waiting patiently for him. Only thing to do now was to question Dr Madger together about why she was monitoring the NightHowler flowers.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Judy questioning Fru Fru, while Nick was questioning Jerry Jumbeaux Jr, whom gave the fox a sour reputation. What will Dr Madger answer to the case? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation

The two cops arrived at the Cliffside Asylum in fine fashion, as both Judy and Nick were meeting up at the dark nature surrounding the place. They were in search of Dr Madge to be questioned about the delivery of the NightHowler's return. Both cops successfully met back up one the outside of the asylum.

"So...". Judy spoke, noticing just after Nick had hopped out of his car. "What information did you catch?".

"Jerry Jumbeax lead me here". The fox answered. "Something about the flowers being monitored by Dr Madge".

"I got information from Fru Fru about a plant nearby. That's where they are putting the flowers, for testing in containers".

"Huh...interesting. So we got containers, and Dr Madge monitoring these flowers".

"Yes. We need to go and speak to her. This is one step closer to solving the case. I have a feeling she may have been pulled into this".

"She may?".

"I'm positive. Let's move".

And so, the bunny and the fox opened the doors to the Cliffside Asylum. Not knowing that this was previously a prison for keeping wild predators infected with the NightHowlers 4 months prior, the two stumbed through the dark building in search for Dr Madge. A few minutes of searching, the dark suspense of the area began to eerily creep the two out, but kept confidence that they'll eventually find what they were looking for. Dr Madge could be heard inside one of the chambers, keeping eye on several containers full of the toxic flowers. Judy peeked towards the room and gasped at seeing so many NightHowlers layed out in rows. Nick was alongside her, having a general de ja vu of the situation. Judy walked over to the doc, needing answers and pulling no punches.

"Ma'am". The bunny alerted the honey badger.

"Oh". Dr Madge looked behind her and saw the confident bunny stroll towards her "Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. What a pleasure to see you".

"We're not. How did you get the flowers here, Dr Madge?!".

"Delivery into the city has been scarce of these toxic flowers. I need them here to keep safety controlled".

"Who sent them here?". Judy pulled out her notebook.

"All I got was a note saying that these were kept out of the hands of predators. I'm doing my job as always. I'm controlling the city's safety proceedures".

"Then if it wasn't her who sent the flowers to the city? Who did?". Nick asked.

"You should ask someone else about the flowers being here". The honey badger padded out the situation. "I'm thniking Gazella may know who sent them here?".

"Gazelle? The pop star?". The bunny asked.

Dr Madge nodded.

"Hmmm...I understand". Judy kindly concluded. Nick!".

"Yes, Carrots?".

"We need to speak to Gazelle, wherever she may be".

"Just one problem. Where exactly is she?".

"We just search Savanna Central for her". Judy turned back to Dr Madge. "It was really nice to talk to you about this case".

"I should feel the same too". Dr Madge replied as she turned towards the containers.

"We should start be heading to the center of the city and search for Gazelle". The bunny notified the fox, and the two left the Cliffside Asylum in search for Gazelle. Who knows, maybe Dr Madge was not a suspect after all. The two small cops weren't sure of the real suspect, but eyes on Judy's perspective reared towards one certain weasel as the two cars reared towards Savanna Central.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Dr Madge being questioned annd proved innocence, despite monitoring the NightHowler flowers in safety containers. How will Gazelle respond to the case? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Pop Star

Chapter 8: The Pop Star

The two cops therefore parked their cop car in front of the Zootopia Police Department and strolled inside. They were searching for Sha- I mean Gazelle, but wanted to ask Clawhauser were she was. The bunny and the fox wandered over to the receptionist and spoke.

"Clawhauser". Judy said, grasping the attention of the officer.

"Yes, Judy?".

"Do you have indications on where Gazelle is right now?".

"The pop star? Do I know where she is? Hmmmm. I think the paparazzi stated that she was in her hotel room nearby the ZPD. It's around here somewhere. You have to find it".

"Which hotel is it?!". The bunny asked.

"I don't know. You gonna have to find the paparazzi or the press or...I don't know!".

"We'll get to it, sir". Nick calmy concluded, therefore leaving the building. Before Judy could say another word, she left and caught up with the fox. The two of them needed to find which hotel Gazelle was staying at. They immediatly started with the closest to the ZPD headquarters. No luck, as the press was nowhere to be seen. They then tried to one nearer. Nothing too. Judy wondered where she could be and decided to ask a nearby reporter on her where-abouts.

"Do you know where Gazelle could be?". The bunny firmly stood by the case.

"She's in that building over there". The reporter pointed to the hotel that was second the closest from the train station. "She doesn't want to be disturbed. What do you want her for?".

"We need to speak to her about the possible NightHowler's return, ma'am". Nick explained. "Dr Madge sent us down this route. Y'know, the honey badger that was originally a conspiracy theorist nutcase. Wow, there's really too much of that personality trait connected with badgers nowadays".

"Nick!". Judy snapped, sending him back on track.

"Oh. Yes, ma'am!".

"Ahem. We need to talk to her about why she wanted to send the flowers into Zootopia".

"I told you, cops. She doesn't want to be disturbed. Now move it!".

"I'm having a feeling about the case being aborted due to this one roadblock". The fox scoffed.

"Nevermind". The bunny concluded. "We'll find another way to communicate with her".

And so, the two small cops therefore walked back to the ZPD and to their offices. Judy had a Plan B to solve this: She would have to call Gazelle using the phones and explain to her about the case. The fox and the bunny were never out of the case yet. They had to complete it, otherwise the city of Zootopia would have another crisis of wild predators. Judy rung Gazelle's number and waited patientally, the pop sensation picking up her phone and answered.

"Hello. Who is this?".

"Gazelle. Sorry we had to interupt what you were doing right now, but we need to speak to you about something". The bunny said.

"Sure. What is it?".

"Do you have knowledge on who sent the NightHowler flowers into the city?".

"I never got information about the flowers?".

"Me neither. But do you know who sent them in?".

"I think I have someone that you need to talk to. I passed him in a limo not too long ago. I saw it with my very eyes. I bet you know who he is too. His last name is Weaselton, I think".

"Duke Weaselton!". Judy found the answer, and she kept the eyes on that character even before Gazelle was needed.

"He was at his usual place". The pop star further explained. "Selling bootleg DvDs to the citizens of Zootopia".

"I knew it!". The bunny softly spoke, the fox working at his computer.

"Anyway, thank you for speaking with me. I am deeply appreciated by our little conversation together".

"Thank you, ma'am. See you soon". The bunny hung up on the call and took no more punches in heading out of the door, leaving Nick to work at his office.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Duke Weaselton was the real suspect in all of this, and the bunny had her eyes locked onto him the whole time. What will Judy do to him? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: The Real Suspect

Chapter 9: The Real Suspect

Judy Hopps started the engine to her cop car, taking no punches in confronting Duke Weaselton about the NightHowlers. The bunny had to go alone, as Nick Wilde was still working at his office block. She knew from the start of questioning him the 2nd time, this time it was for real. The bunny reared off otwards Sahara Aquare once more in finding him, eagerly waiting to cuff him. The weasel was selling 20th Century Fox bootlegs this time, located in the same place as before. Judy found him not long after entering the district, as his stand was easily noticable from a distance. She turned the engine off and hopped out with a pair of cuffs and stun gun in case of the suspect fleeing. She walked towards the weasel.

"Weselton!". The bunny shouted, to which the weasel looked at her.

"Ah! Flatfoot! Want to buy any of these movies?".

"Not right now. They're not even originals. Anyway, spit it out!".

"Spit what out?!".

"I know you sent those flowers into the city for testing! Dr Madge led me to Gazelle, which she saw you delivering those NightHowlers into Zootopia!".

"I never done a thing!".

"I know for a fact that is a lie". The bunny smirked, pulling out the cuffs. "I'm taking you to the police station for questioning. I would really like to hear your story told to Chief Bogo".

"I am not going to be cuffed, fluffball! And you cannot stop me".

"Fine then, I'll just trap you in a giant donut like last time".

"Anything but that!".

"Weselton!". Judy pulled out the stun gun. "Come with me, or I'll shoot!".

"Shoot whatever! I'm doing my job as always! You can't tell me what I did to upset the city!".

"Is that a backtalk?". The bunny controlled this scene. "I sense betrayel from the last time you got into trouble with the police".

"Whatever, Hopps! Don't taze me!".

"Oh, I will! You can't stop me".

She pulled the rigger and stunned Duke Weaselton in a matter of seconds. From there, she took him inside of the car and hopped inside the driver seat. She started the engine and drove off towards the ZPD for questioning. The only thing thatwas on Judy's mind was aout how Nick will react to her solvings. Was he the real suspect in all of this? Once at the Zootopia Police Department, the bunny turned the engine off and dragged Duke Weaselton to the building. She was aiming to pull him to the small room that was initially used for questioning perpetrators. She alerted Chief Bogo via dispatcher and dragged the weasel to the room as intended.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Judy Hopps arresting Duke Weaselton after it was found that he was the one sneaking the NightHowler flowers into Zootopia. How will he respond and what will be concluded? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: True Story

Chapter 10: True Story

Judy Hopps had just strolled into the Zootopia Police Department with Duke Weaselton cuffed. She made sure to make her way over to the small room used for questoning, as that was the best bet for the bunny cop. Nick Wilde had seen the bunny and the weasel strolling over to that one room. He decided to follow them. Judy contacted Chief Bogo and told him to meet her at the destination provided. She turned around to see if Duke Weaselton was still behind her, only to see Nick too. She knew this wasn't going down without a fight, and thus continued. Once at the isolated room, the weasel got put onto a chair and was un-cuffed. Judy lead the questoning, the cheif and the fox alongside him.

"Why were you smuggling NightHowler flowers into Zootopia?!". Judy packed a punch.

"I ain't telling the truth, copper. You can't stop me. Only story I could explain was how did you catch me?".

"Oh really, how about that picture? Was there any suspcious aspect on it that I care to expose to you?".

"What picture?".

"The one you gave us. Two sheep were re-creating the flowers courtesy of your delivery".

"Where...how can you tell?!". The weasel asked.

Judy showed him the picture. The weasel was caught in the left side of the frame.

"You cropped that bit out so you wouldn't spit out the truth?".

"If it was me, then I was just checking up on how they were doing. You know, Bellwether told the truth too, y'know".

"Uh, huh". Chief Bogo spoke. "And about Dr Madge monitoring your creation after those sheep scientists checked everything was a go-go".

"What about Dr Madge?!". Duke Weaselton feared.

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about. We spoke to her too. Infact, almost everyone saw your actions towards the city. What do you have to say for yourself?".

"Nothing! I only wanted to see what it was like for an epidemic to start rolling. I never did that sort of trash".

"Do you want me to ellaborate on the story again, Weselton?". Judy asked kindly.

"It's Weaselton! And I don't want you to. I had enough on my plate as already being able to sell merch to the city to make cash. You can't make me what to do. It's my word against yours!".

"Ooh!". Judy pulled out her carrot pen and recorded an audio clip. "Actually!".

"I only wanted to see what it was like for an epidemic to start rolling".

"It's your word against yours. Lock him up, Officer Wilde!".

"With pleasure!".

Judy turned back to the weasel with pride.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart. Boom!".

Nick attempted to cuff Duke Weaselton again as he was forced off the chair and toward the prison cells. Chief Bogo and Judy Hopps were watching the fox take him behind bars.

"Mission accomplished, Hopps!". The buffalo congratulated. "You have successfully captured the true suspect in all of this. I'm proud of you".

"Always on the job, chief".

"Now that Mr Weaselton is behind bars. He cannot harm the city with those NightHowler flowers".

"Neither can those sheep scientists". The bunny added.

"Not enough those innocent scientists. I may call you sometime when the smaller cases need doing. But for now, we got the worst aspect out of the way".

Judy gave a salute to Chief Bogo and exited the room, with Nick already done locking Duke Weaselton behind bars. He was joined by Bellwether, whom also tried and failed to rule the city with the flowers. At least he had company. The two cops had done the case and were leaving the ZPD to patrol the streets of Zootopia.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. Duke Weaselton locked behing bars and Judy successfully pointing to the him from a certain checkpoint. What was your favourite part of the fanfic? What was your least favourite about the fanfic? Please leave all answers in the review section. Thank you for reading this, and I hope to see you next time. Please review.


End file.
